


Sober

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Revision unrequired, Rope Bondage, Sleepovers, Whiskey & Scotch, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by TheSilverQueen’s “act out passion”For the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive’s #JustFuckMeUp
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: #CinnAesthetics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378300
Kudos: 25
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Sub Hannibal Prompts





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [act out passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536192) by [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/pseuds/TheSilverQueen). 



  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536192)

**Author's Note:**

> Widely supported by the [Sub Hannibal channel](https://discordapp.com/invite/SX5H8aY) on Discord ❀  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1247222396509134851?s=20).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [act out passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536192) by [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/pseuds/TheSilverQueen)




End file.
